


you're my cherry cola

by babyblueliquor



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Smut, androgynous wonwoo (like he wears skirts and all that cute stuff), mingyu is Whipped™, power bottom wonwoo, sugar baby/college student mingyu, supermodel/sugar daddy wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueliquor/pseuds/babyblueliquor
Summary: “you've been a really, really bad boy, baby.” mingyu shivers. “you know what happens to bad boys right?”“th–they get punished.” mingyu breathes out.





	you're my cherry cola

**Author's Note:**

> first off! i wanna say that this work has been inspired by i forget to breath (when i'm with you) by locks! a HUGE thank you to the author for letting me use the ideas for the setting and characters! you the real mvp :')
> 
> and second of all! i'll also put down links below for some visual ideas for their outfits! (mostly wonwoo lol sue him for being so fvckin pretty)
> 
> ps: this is NOT PROOF-READ. there may be mistakes! i'll correct them afterwards or hire a beta!  
> inspired by:  
> i forget to breathe (when i'm with you)  
> author:  
> locks

“he's not giving me enough attention.” mingyu whines, leaning his head on minghao's shoulder. minghao frowns, not wanting to be disturbed in between doing his homework.

“who's not giving you enough attention?”

mingyu pouts. “wonwoo.”

“ah, your famous model boyfriend slash sugar daddy?” minghao teases.

“don't–” mingyu scrunches his nose, “call him my _sugar daddy._ ”

minghao rolls his eyes, “oh, come _on_. he buys you gifts, pays for your college tuition, brings you along on his fancy trips to milan, paris and god knows where. i say, he's your sugar daddy after all.”

“i say, bullshit.”

“and i say, you're one lucky bitch.” minghao hits mingyu on the head, “i have to fucking work my ass off at a shitty dinner downtown to pay for my tuition fee. you've got a hot man paying you bills, in exchange, for what? your crusty ass?”

mingyu hits him back. “my _ass_  is not – not my point. my point _is_ , that wonwoo's ignoring me. ever since he left for his business trip a week ago. and i'm getting attention starved. my attention seeking ass can't handle this disrespect, hao.”

minghao rolls his eyes again. “he must be busy.”

“but he's _always_  busy.” mingyu stresses, “but he always manages to make time for me. and he promised he'll text me everyday whenever he could, but i haven't received a text since three days!” mingyu dramatically lays down and rests his head on minghao's lap.

“yah – let me study.” minghao pushes his head off his lap. “you've become spoiled, jeez.”

“i beg to differ.” mingyu sighs. “anyways, tell me some ways in which i can get his attention back.”

minghao raises his eyebrow. “what do you mean?”

“i _mean_ ,” mingyu smirks, “what should i do to get his attention. i don't want him to ignore me anymore.”

minghao hums, thinking of something. “you can make him jealous? it's a classic, and a little bit cliché, but it always works.”

“so..you want me to send him a picture of me with a guy or?”

minghao sighs. “ _no_. just, i don't know – do anything _but_  that, that's just petty. post a semi-provocative pic of something.”

mingyu lays back against the sofa. “semi provocative, you say? i think i have something in mind,” he grins.

minghao slightly regrets ever putting the idea in mingyu's head.

 

* * *

 

 

mingyu swipes his fingers up his phone. it's been four days, eight hours, and twenty-seven minutes since wonwoo last contacted him. not that mingyu's counting or anything. not at all.

he knows he's being childish, and that wonwoo's probably out there, busy in sketching and designing pretty outfits, or having his eyes almost blinded by the cameras in photoshoots.

but he can't help it. whenever wonwoo's here, he always makes sure to spoil mingyu at any chance he gets. so now that no one's here to dote on him, mingyu's getting cranky.

the last [photo](https://i.imgur.com/6kWaiCh.jpg) wonwoo sent him was of him lying on his bed in his hotel room, his ass covered in the softest looking panties, with an _'i miss you'_. mingyu had whined, instantly wanting to grab that ass that he had come to adore so much. he may or may not have jerked himself off afterwards while looking at that picture, even though wonwoo had strictly told him not to touch himself when he's out of town. that only wonwoo can touch his cock. he still remembers how that night went.

 

( _“the only person who gets to touch this is me.” wonwoo had said. he had mingyu spread out on their bed, thighs trembling and whines coming out of his mouth in breathy stutters as he jerked off mingyu's cock, hard and fast, just how his baby liked it._

_“i asked you,” wonwoo flicked mingyu's slit, making the younger's hips jump, “a question, baby boy. answer me. who gets to touch your big, silly cock?”_

_“d-daddy does.” mingyu whined. wonwoo was looking absolutely adorable in his,[pink](https://i.imgur.com/Hyihwj3.jpg) silky cami and shorts. he looked like a pretty doll, and the fact he was treating mingyu so ruthlessly made the corners of his mouth wet._

_“don't stutter.” wonwoo flicked his slit again, and mingyu had tears forming at the corner of his eyes._

_“oh-h, p-please..” mingyu whimpered, his lower lip wobbling._

_“oh, baby, don't be like that.” wonwoo leaned down to press kisses down the inside of mingyu's thigh. “if you'll be a really good boy, maybe i'll even consider riding your stupid cock. you'd like that, right?”_

_mingyu had never wanted anything so bad in his life than he wanted wonwoo to ride him in that moment. he quickly nodded, told wonwoo that he can be_ good _, that he'll be his good boy._

 _“then tell me, baby. this time_ clearly _. this – ” wonwoo accentuated his words by grabbing mingyu's cock again, “who does this belong to?”_

_“daddy. oh, it belongs to daddy, and daddy only. don't want anyone else t'have it. just daddy.”_

_“theeere you go, baby. i'm so proud of you.” wonwoo had kissed his forehead. )_

  
_oh_ , is wonwoo going to be pissed off when he finds out mingyu touched himself without his permission. that he _came_  without his permission.

mingyu shakes his head. that wasn't what he's here to do. he's here to make wonwoo _jealous_.

semi provocative, minghao had said.  _semi provocative._ okay, he could do semi provocative.

now, being the boyfriend of a famous supermodel gave mingyu his fair share of popularity. the day they decided to make their relationship public, mingyu's instagram followers grew from 200 something to 200 thousand just within a few hours. and people still asked him for pictures when he walks out in public.

so mingyu knew, if he did post something... _naughty_ , it would, in one way or another, reach wonwoo within a few hours, through social media.

mingyu smirks. this was going to be fun.

 

* * *

 

mingyu, minghao and seokmin were sitting down on mingyu's sofa in his living room, playing the brand new video game wonwoo had bought for him on their trip to tokyo.

they had a day off from football practice after a really long time, and instead of going out for a few drinks they decided to laze around in mingyu's house.

he's just about to when the door slams open, banging against the wall, making the three of them jump in surprise.

mingyu looks up and sees wonwoo standing there, the first time since almost two weeks. he looks absolutely gorgeous in his cute little [skirt](https://i.imgur.com/XDtaF04.jpg) and crop top. he looks like he's come directly from the airport, as his flight was supposed to land at 4:30pm and it's 5 right now. it can't be possible for him to go to his mansion and then come to mingyu's house.

he looks – pissed. his jaw is tense, and he keeps clenching his fists, a habit of his when he's trying to control his anger.

wonwoo's foxy eyes stare into his, his gaze so icy it makes mingyu shiver. “b-baby? everything's alright?”

wonwoo's eye twitches, and he turns and fixes his gaze on minghao and seokmin.

“ _get out_.” he says, voice raspy and rough, it makes the hair on mingyu's nape stand up. the other two quickly stand up and scramble out of the room without any question, quickly bidding mingyu farewell and politely bowing to wonwoo before getting out.

“w-wonwoo? is everything al–”

“in your room. now.” wonwoo growls, his voice so full of authority, it leaves no room for discussion.

mingyu's skin tingles. he _knows_  that tone. he _knows_  he's done something wrong, and he _knows_  he's in trouble. and boy, is he excited.

wonwoo slowly comes in, the clanking of his heels being the only thing that can be heard in the silence. wonwoo walks around him, lets his touch linger on mingyu's biceps, his chest, his shoulders, before resting on his nape.

mingyu shivers, wonwoo knows it's a sensitive spot. wonwoo presses his fingers into the soft skin, clicking his tongue and pulling away when mingyu whimpers. he circles mingyu again and stops when he's standing right in front of mingyu. he presses a soft hand fingertip underneath mingyu's chin, tilting his head up.

though wonwoo is a couple inches shorter than mingyu, the heels are high enough to make mingyu look up at him.

“do you like being looked at, baby?” he whispers. he looks at mingyu dead in the eye, and it's so intense it makes mingyu want to look away, but he doesn't.

“by you, daddy.”

wonwoo hums, tracing a manicured finger down mingyu's neck. “only me, you say? you sure?”

“ye–” mingyu hisses when wonwoo digs his nail into his neck. “y-yes, daddy.”

at that, wonwoo drops his hand. “liar.”

mingyu's eyes widen, and he gulps. “no, i'm not.”

“no?” wonwoo raises his eyebrows. he's got his phone in his hand. he quickly opens up his phone and starts scrolling down, and as each second passes mingyu's stomach starts to churn more and more. he didn't expect wonwoo to be _this_  pissed. wonwoo's hands are literally shaking, trying to stay composed as they're holding onto his phone. mingyu can only imagine the anger he must be feeling right now.

wonwoo's eye twitches again, and soon he's showing mingyu the photo that he took and uploaded on his instagram.

“care to tell me why your [photo](https://i.imgur.com/gLLCI8S.jpg), your _almost naked_  photo is all over _every fucking social media?_ ” wonwoo snaps.

mingyu's cheeks redden in colour and he immediately looks down, a whimper escaping this throat. this is so much better than he imagined it to be, the excitement of what will happen next definitely overlapping the guilt of doing this all. “i, um–”

wonwoo holds his chin between his hand and forces him to look up, mingyu's eyes meeting wonwoo's. fiery and mad. god, it's making him weak in the knees.

“you look at me when i'm talking to you, young man. what the _fuck_ is this picture, mingyu? answer me.” wonwoo growls, letting go of mingyu's jaw.

“i wanted your attention!” mingyu breaks.

wonwoo raises his brow. “is that so?”

mingyu nods. “yes! i needed your attention. i wasn't getting any so i decided to be naughty. to break the rules, to teach daddy a lesson.”

“oh? you did all this, to get what? attention?” wonwoo steps closer, and this time mingyu doesn't step back. he straightens up and stands tall.

“yes.” he replies.

“and what made you think i wasn't giving you my attention?” wonwoo asks.

“you – you weren't even texting me, daddy! you were always so busy you barely had time for me! you didn't reply to my texts. i even sent you a nude and you didn't even bother replying! daddy was being a meanie! so if anyone deserves to be punished, it should be daddy!”

wonwoo steps even closer, so close their noses are touching. mingyu hisses when he feels the heels of wonwoo's pumps dig into his bare foot.

“or, maybe daddy should take a dirty picture too. and post it online. people would love it, no?” he whispers.

mingyu freezes. his hands immediately grip onto wonwoo's slim waist and he pulls them apart, looking at wonwoo dead in the eye.

“ _no_.” he breathes out, jaw tight and eyes hard.

“no?”

“no. i won't allow it. i–i forbid it.”

“you _forbid_  it?” wonwoo raises his brow. “why? you did it, it's only fair if i do it too. i have a really cute pic of me wearing your favourite lacy bralette of mine. you like that don't you?” he traces his finger over mingyu's cheek, and mingyu tenses under the touch. no. _no_. no one can look at wonwoo like that. it's wrong. no one but _him_  should get to look at wonwoo like that, all laced and dolled up, looking pretty. it just feels wrong. _no_.

“i bet people would love it too–”

“no!” mingyu snaps, his hold on wonwoo's waist tightening. “won't let anyone look at daddy like that. won't let anyone but _me_  look at daddy like t–”

“but you did it? you think it's fair when you did it but not me? now, now, baby. you're not being a good boy right now.” wonwoo tsks.

mingyu already knows he's lost this battle. and he doesn't care. “i'm sorry daddy! that was really childish of me, i won't do it again! i was being needy, so needy i – I didn't mean to get anyone's attention but yours. you're the only one that matters to me, daddy!”

wonwoo silences mingyu by pressing a finger to his lips, shushing him. “take off your clothes.” wonwoo sighs. he looks disappointed. mingyu never wanted to disappoint wonwoo. “and lay down on the bed for me, baby.”

mingyu quickly obeys, and soon he's resting on his back on the bed, head against the pillows.

wonwoo sighs and walks towards the bed, taking off his pumps before climbing on the bed and standing on the mattress. mingyu does feel a little vulnerable, with him lying all naked on the bed and wonwoo hovering over him, still fully clothed. he looks so ethereal in the gown, and one side of the gown is cut high on his thigh, revealing the smooth and soft expanse of his bronze skin.

oh, it's been two weeks too long since he was last between those thighs. he'd love to just rip wonwoo's dress, settle in between his thighs, and make him come again and again till his thighs are shaking and he's whining mingyu's name over and over again.

but of course he can't do that now, he doesn't have wonwoo's permission. and he doesn't think he'll get it even if he asks.

wonwoo gently presses his foot against mingyu's cock. “you've been a really, _really_ bad boy, baby.” mingyu shivers. “you know what happens to bad boys right?”

mingyu closes his eyes, and moans, as wonwoo presses his feet a little firmer against mingyu's cock.

“ _answer me_.” he gently nudges mingyu's slit with his toe, but the touch makes mingyu squeal embarrassingly loud nonetheless.

“th–they get punished, daddy.” mingyu breathes out.

wonwoo hums, his toes tracing their way up to mingyu's chest, shoulders, before gently resting on mingyu's chin. “take these off for me.”

mingyu willingly opens his mouth, tugging at the cute frilly [socks](https://i.imgur.com/m0wZH8v.jpg) wonwoo was wearing, before pulling them down with his teeth. if mingyu focuses, he can see the outline of wonwoo's baby pink panties underneath his skirt.

he can't help the whine that leaves him. wonwoo _knows_  they're his favourite. daddy's damn cruel.

wonwoo leans down, his knees on either of mingyu's face. mingyu can see the panties _very_  clearly now, and his head subconsciously lifts up to _taste_. he's getting so desperate already. he wants to soak wonwoo's panties, have him shaking over him as he eats him out like a starved man.

“i've had a long day, baby,” wonwoo sighs, playing with the hem of his skirt. he _knows_ what having his ass right over mingyu's eyes is doing to the younger. so, so damn cruel. “everyone was talking about you. it was the only thing i could think of throughout the whole flight.”

mingyu gulps. he's starting to feel guilty now. wonwoo must have already been so busy with his job.

“i think you should make up to me, hm baby? let you remind yourself who you belong to, yeah?”

mingyu shudders. wonwoo slowly starts to lower himself, and mingyu thinks _finally, fucking finally_. he's already has his tongue out, and wonwoo's _so_  close to his tongue. he just needs to move a little closer, _just a little–_

wonwoo slams him down against the bed with a hand wrapped around mingyu's throat. “no, _you're_  staying there, baby. don't you dare lift your head up. you also can't use your hands.”

mingyu feels like crying. wonwoo knows how much mingyu likes to hold him down by the thighs, or palm his ass whenever he eats him out. mingyu pouts, but soon accepts the situation, knowing he isn't getting himself anywhere.

“daddy.” he whines, silently asking wonwoo to lower himself down already. he gingerly lifts his hand up to trace a finger down the soft skin of wonwoo's thigh–

“nuh uh.” wonwoo tsks, slapping his hand away.

“i already said i'm sorry, 'm sorry, please, just–”

“you're getting punished, you're supposed to feel sorry. now be quiet or i'm gonna tie you to the bed and leave you here while i get myself off in another room. do you want that?”

mingyu quickly shakes his head. “no! no, i'll be good, 'm good, 'm a good boy.”

“if you are a good boy, you're gonna please daddy real nice, yeah? don't make me remind you again that you can't use your hands. if you _do_  use your hands i'll think you don't think i deserve to be taken care of. is that what baby really think?”

mingyu quickly shakes his head again. “n-no! daddy deserves the best. baby will take care of daddy, just..j-just–”

“there, there.” wonwoo slips two fingers past mingyu's lips, pressing them down against his tongue.

wonwoo hums, and pulls his fingers out, not ignoring the whine that leaves mingyu at the action.

“always so needy, baby.” wonwoo sighs, though he looks plenty pleased. his fingers find the hem of his skirt again, and he leans down til the edge of the fabric is brushing against mingyu's nose.

mingyu's mouth falls open on instinct, like an internal mechanism switched on inside him, and he waits till wonwoo's close enough to touch.

he nuzzles against the panties – they're just as soft as they look. he sighs in content, and inhales in the smell of wonwoo. he always smelled like a vanilla and caramel, his ass is no exception.

 _no hands_ , wonwoo had said. but he couldn't wait for a taste of his daddy. he presses a light kiss to the fabric, before wetting hiz lips and licking a fat stripe right over wonwoo's asshole.

wonwoo gasps on top of him, and mingyu can feel the thighs which are caging his face, tense. pleased with himself, mingyu does it again, this time with more pressure, poking his tongue into wonwoo's hole through the fabric.

wonwoo sighs, and mingyu notices how shaky it sounds. he knows how much wonwoo loves sitting on his face.

he hums, the gently vibrations making wonwoo hiccup, and whine out a soft “gyu..”

mingyu groans.

_fuck it._

he snakes both of his hands around wonwoo's thighs and pulls him down, makes him properly sit on his face.

wonwoo gasps, before moaning when mingyu slides his panties to the side with a finger and presses his tongue flat against his asshole.

wonwoo's thigh shake, and with shaky hands he grabs at the headboard. his reaction spurs mingyu on more, and he groans, nose burying in deeper and he tightens his grip won wonwoo's thighs, tongue flicking at his rim.

wonwoo arches his back, and grabs at mingyu's hair to bring him in closer. mingyu muffles out a whine. he wants to fuck wonwoo open with his tongue. just as he's about to enter his tongue in him, wonwoo's getting up on his knees, his ass far from his reach again.

mingyu pouts and whines quietly, inching in closer to get wonwoo's taste again – he wants to _please_  his daddy – but wonwoo's gripping his throat tightly and pushing him back against the pillows.

wonwoo's panties are _soaked_ , so wet they're almost transparent. mingyu wants them in his mouth _right now._

“naughty boy.” wonwoo pants. his hair is all dishevelled, and his cheeks are flushed in the prettiest pink mingyu's ever seen.

“told you to keep your hands to yourself, pup.” wonwoo whispers. mingyu shivers at the pet name, it's one of wonwoo's favourites, he mostly uses it when he's degrading mingyu, and wants him to feel small and pathetic. and it always works.

“but dadd–”

wonwoo's grip tightens around his throat as a warning. _watch your mouth, boy_  he silently warns, his eyes darkening. “did i, not did i not?” he growls, but his voice sounds fucked out and breathless.

pride blooms in mingyu's chest. _he_ did this to wonwoo. the ever so stoic and composed jeon wonwoo, being turned into a mess just by mingyu's tongue. no matter how many times mingyu's had him writhing and needy and desperate under him, the same realisation seems to hit him with the same force everytime. that only _he_  gets see wonwoo like this.

  
“i–you did.” mingyu mumbles.

wonwoo still looks flustered, his chest heaving, but he clicks his tongue anyway, chastising. “well then. if my silly pup can't even keep his hands to himself, he doesn't deserve to fuck daddy.”

mingyu's eyes widen. “w-wait, no! daddy–”

“what? unfair?” wonwoo looks bored.

mingyu's lower lip wobbles, and he's just a few seconds away from crying. “p-please, i–”

“i guess i'll just have to get myself off.” wonwoo sighs, putting on a fake pout, settling back so he's not hovering above mingyu's face anymore, instead resting on mingyu's tummy. his wet panties press just above his navel and mingyu sucks in a breath at the cool sensation.

“daddy, please. i'll be good–”

“oh no,” wonwoo laughs, “don't give me that bullshit. you've broken too many rules today, pup. you didn't even deserve eating my ass but i was being _kind_ –”

“n-no, daddy, please. b-bab–pup wants to please, daddy. won't come till daddy comes.”

“can't even decide what to call yourself. silly, dumb baby.”

wonwoo looks him in the eye, his gaze is stern but mingyu can tell he's slowly contemplating. now all he has to do is send wonwoo those puppy eyes he's crazy for, and soon he'll have him bouncing deliciously on his cock within seconds. 

“okay.” wonwoo sighs, “but you can't come until i tell you to.”

“promise.” mingyu smiles, all smug and toothy.

wonwoo rolls his eyes fondly, before maintaining his composure again. “give me your hands, baby. gonna tie you up.”

mingyu frowns, not because he has to get his hands tied up – that's still painful to bear because wonwoo always looks too fucking beautiful to not get touched, but now he's kind of used to it – but because wonwoo doesn't really has anything to tie him up with.

that is, until wonwoo starts sliding off his panties – and oh. _oh. fuck._

wonwoo raises his eyebrows, and mingyu forgets and he's supposed to present his hands to wonwoo. he presses his wrists together and offers his hands to wonwoo, who gently takes his larger hands into his smaller and softer ones. wonwoo's hands had always been so pretty. his fingers were dainty and long. they almost looked delicate, but mingyu would beg to differ. because if there was one thing wonwoo was fucking good at, it was spanking. his occasionally red and sore ass was a strong enough proof.

wonwoo took off his panties and puts both of mingyu's hands in each leg hole, before twisting the fabric and hooking them to the bedpost.

once wonwoo's made sure they're tight enough, he sits back and lifts up the hem of his crop top till his nipples are visible. his rose gold nipple piercings catch the soft yellow light of mingyu's nightstand and mingyu whimpers, wanting to tug at them between his teeth _so bad._

“oh, baby, i know what you're wanting to do.” wonwoo laughs, and it's deep and warm and it makes mingyu's head fuzzy. wonwoo has the most beautiful laugh he's ever heard. and yes, he may sound biased but. sue him.

wonwoo reaches out to grab the lube from the bedside table and he generously coats his fingers in some, quickly warming it up before inserting a finger in himself.

“bet you – ah – bet you wanna play with my nipples? too – oh _fuck_  – too bad baby's tied up, hm?”

mingyu can only whine back, something incoherent that even he can't understand. he's slipping deeper into his headspace, and he just wants wonwoo to ride him already.

“oh, don't be like that, baby.” wonwoo giggles, his fingers still pumping inside him, “speak clearly.”

mingyu lifts his hips up, and hisses when his cock brushes against the curve of wonwoo's ass. fuck, he wants this _so bad_ , and he wants it _right now._

“i–i – daddy – you..da-daddy, please–” he whines, he can feel the tears pricking his eyes.

“oh you're gonna cry.” wonwoo states. he's now got three fingers inside of him, and mingyu feels the tears slide down his cheeks. wonwoo knows mingyu loves to finger him before he fucks him, because wonwoo should to be fingered the way he deserves, hard and fast and _good_.

he's not saying that wonwoo can't finger himself good, because he can. but mingyu knows this as well, that wonwoo loves to be fingered by him. because wonwoo's fingers might be long, but mingyu's are _thick_ , and wonwoo likes feeling full.

“already? never seen someone so needy for my ass they start crying from it.” wonwoo tsks, though there's no real bite to his voice. he actually sounds pleased.

“please..” mingyu whispers, his lower lip trembling. he already looks so fucked out, pupils blown, cheeks flushed. his hair looks wrecked.

“please, what?” wonwoo asks, pulling out his fingers slowly and pouring some more lube onto his hand.

“p-please, daddy. let me fuck you, let me..let me–” mingyu hisses when wonwoo takes his cock in his hand, lubing him up, “let baby please daddy, wanna be good for you, wanna–wanna–”

“shh, baby.” wonwoo caresses mingyu's cheek before climbing on his lap again. he lifts his skirt up and lines himself up against mingyu's cock. his cock touches against the warm skin of wonwoo's inner thighs, and mingyu just wants to part them and make wonwoo slide down his length already. he's so desperate.

mingyu feels the tip of his cock slide in between wonwoo's ass, and he moans, having missed the familiar and tight and warm feeling.

wonwoo's own cock peaks from beneath his skirt, and mingyu licks his lips at the sight. he's so wet, his slit red and shiny with precome.

“daddy–your cock–ngh..” he throws his head back against the pillows when wonwoo is fully seated on top of him, taking in his whole cock. “fuck, daddy you look so hot. so fucking perfect.” mingyu whines, needily grinding his hips up.

wonwoo visibly blushes, but doesn't say anything. he slowly starts grinding his hips in circular motions. he slowly lifts himself up, till mingyu's tip is the only thing opening him up, before sinking back down. the moan that wrenches out from his throat sounds so sinful, it makes mingyu's skin break out in goosebumps.

wonwoo rides him like that, taking him in slow and deep. his bangs bounce on his forehead, and he's already getting sloppy. wonwoo always gets tired real quick, that's why whenever he does ride mingyu's dick, he always ends up with his face tucked in mingyu's neck, tiredly commanding mingyu to flip them over and fuck him instead. and who was mingyu to not obey his daddy.

but wonwoo looks determined this time. he's going to ride mingyu, even if it means he's going to end up with really sore muscles (and an ass) later. which mingyu thinks, is not fair. wonwoo deserves to be fucked nicely, especially after the shit mingyu pulled up on him while he was busy on his trip.

wonwoo clenches around his cock, and the action breaks mingyu from his chain of thoughts as a guttural moan escapes his throat.

“feel good, baby?” wonwoo smirks, leaning forward to rest both of his hands on mingyu's chest for support, before he increases his pace, fucking himself down on mingyu's cock with more force.

mingyu nods, eyes closing as he starts to feel too overwhelmed. he twists his hand, trying to get them out of wonwoo's panties. he wants to touch wonwoo _so bad_ , wants to squeeze his slim waist so hard it bruises, wants to mark his golden skin so everyone knows wonwoo's his. just like he's wonwoo's.

“d-daddy..” mingyu calls out, his voice so small and low it's almost a whisper.

“yes?”

“k-kiss me?” he asks, voice hesitant. he thinks maybe wonwoo's so pissed and disappointed at him he'll reject him. but wonwoo complies in a second, cupping mingyu's head with one hand and leaning down to kiss him.

mingyu almost cries. this is the first time he's getting a taste of wonwoo's lips since two weeks. wonwoo's lips taste how they always taste – strawberries. it's his stupid chapstick, the one mingyu hates. but right now he finds himself leaning into the kiss, and more tears spill down his cheeks.

the angle is a little awkward, as wonwoo's still riding him, so the kiss is a little sloppy. but neither of them mind, only kissing each other like they've been starved for weeks, which is kind of true.

“fuck, i missed this.” wonwoo moans before kissing him again. mingyu groans back in agreement, his wrists still pulling at his restraints. wonwoo's leaking so much on his stomach, making such a mess and he's not even embarrassed about it.

mingyu keeps pulling at his restraints, and as soon as he feels the fabric tear against his left wrist and his hands are free, he wastes no time in sliding a hand under wonwoo's skirt to grab his ass, while the other grabs the older's neck to hold him down into the kiss.

the action seems to spur wonwoo on even more, because he starts riding mingyu's cock with a new vigorous fervour. that is, until he realises what's happened.

he pulls back and breaks the kiss, but before wonwoo can say anything, mingyu grabs at his thigh and flips them around, hooks wonwoo's left leg over his shoulder and fucks him like he deserves.

“m-mingyu, wait–”

mingyu shakes his head and throws the ruined panties that were still hanging onto his wrist, before gripping wonwoo's hips and fucking into him. “no, daddy. let baby fuck you..”

wonwoo doesn't put much of a fight, just wraps his arms around mingyu's shoulders and brings him in closer for another kiss. “d-doesn't mean..that you can come without permission though..” wonwoo pants.

mingyu nods and moves his lips down to mouth at wonwoo's jaw, his neck before leading down to take one of wonwoo's nipples in his mouth. he has to stretch his back in an awkward manner to do it, but fuck it he'll do it for wonwoo.

wonwoo moans and tangles his fingers in mingyu's soft brown locks, unintentionally pulling at them whenever mingyu tugs at his piercing.

mingyu lifts his head up and lets go of wonwoo's leg on his shoulder, and instead buries his face in wonwoo's neck, still pounding into him slow and deep.

“daddy – i'm–i'm close..” mingyu pants. he tries to hold it in, wanting wonwoo to come first, and keeps fucking wonwoo like a good boy.

“come.” wonwoo breathes out.

mingyu suddenly stops thrusting into wonwoo, and looks up at him, eyes wide. “b-but daddy, you haven't–”

“come, baby.” wonwoo smiles, hands coming up to cup mingyu's cheek. “come on, be a good boy.”

mingyu whispers, before leaning down and resting his cheek against wonwoo's, fucking into him harder than ever. wonwoo moans beside him, and nuzzles his cheek, and the subtle affection has mingyu smiling.

he slides his hands around wonwoo's waist and pulls it up, making it arch prettily. “i'm gonna come, daddy.”

wonwoo nods beside him, his nails gently scratching against mingyu's back. “come for daddy.” wonwoo whispers, and something in mingyu _snaps_ , and he's coming into wonwoo, holding onto wonwoo tightly as he ruts into him.

he flops down on top of wonwoo, leaning into his touch when wonwoo starts to gently card his fingers through his hair. mingyu's just coming from his high, when he realises wonwoo hasn't come yet.

this was _mingyu's_  punishment, and wonwoo the one who hasn't come yet. he pushes himself up, and wonwoo looks up at him, confused.

mingyu shifts down and wastes no time in sliding up wonwoo's skirt and taking his cock in his mouth. “oh, fuck – baby–” wonwoo moans.

“it's okay, i've got you, daddy.” mingyu says, before taking wonwoo's cock in his mouth again, spreading wonwoo's thighs apart a little more before wrapping his arms around them and holding him down against the bed.

“fu–mingyu,” wonwoo whines and grabs at the bedsheets hastily.

mingyu hums around his cock and tightens his grip on wonwoo's thighs, presses his tongue against wonwoo's sensitive spot just to feel his hips twitch.

wonwoo whimpers and covers his face with his hands, mumbling a _close_  before he's coming down mingyu's throat.

mingyu doesn't stop sucking him off until wonwoo's shakily laughing and pushing him off, feeling oversensitive. mingyu giggles and leans up to kiss at wonwoo's soft tummy and press reassuring circles into his hips with his fingers as wonwoo comes down from his high.

“come here, baby.” wonwoo makes grabby hands, and mingyu smiles, all toothy and goofy because _this is his favourite part_. when they're wrapped into each other, lying perfect and sated.

mingyu tucks his head under wonwoo's chin and wraps his arms around his waist securely. wonwoo press his lips against his temple, and mingyu subconsciously tightens his grip on wonwoo's waist.

“angel?” wonwoo speaks after some time.

“hm?”

“you're mine, right?”

mingyu buries his face in wonwoo's shirt and nods.

“yes. and you're mine.”

wonwoo smiles against mingyu's temple.

“yours. all fucking yours.”

 

* * *

 

 

mingyu wipes at the sweat on his forehead. “yo, chanyeol! pass the ball!” he shouts.

his team is going to win, mingyu knows it. they just need three more points.

chanyeol throw the ball at him, and mingyu starts dribbling it, and as soon as he's past the three point line, he makes the shot and aims the ball to the basket, before throwing it.

they won.

mingyu doesn't even have time to react before he's being surrounded by his team mates and getting tossed in the air.

he laughs, carefree and relaxed, before he spots a familiar face in the crowds. his eyes widen.

_he came._

mingyu quickly climbs down and runs past the cheerleaders and the crowd, ignoring the screams and hoots as he makes way to his boyfriend.

wonwoo smiles softly, and he looks so beautiful in his peach [top](https://i.imgur.com/yCYrRoT.jpg) and denim jacket. he has a bouquet of hydrangeas in his hands. mingyu's favourite.

“hey, congr – oh!” wonwoo squeals as mingyu lifts him off the ground and hugs him tightly.

“you came.” mingyu says as nuzzles wonwoo's neck. “i thought you had a meeting?”

“you thought i'd choose a boring meeting over watching my boyfriend look all hot and sweaty while playing basketball?” wonwoo raises his eyebrow.

mingyu chuckles and settles wonwoo down before pulling him in by his waist and pressing his lips against the shorter's. wonwoo hums and wraps his arms around mingyu's shoulders.

“also, you were whining when i left the house today, saying that you're gonna die because of lack of attention.” wonwoo says as they both part, “didn't wanna have you posting another sexy pic of those abs on the internet so,”

mingyu whines. “ _daddy_ , i already apologised.”

“oh, no. i'm not letting you live this down for a _long_ time, baby boy.”

mingyu pouts, and wonwoo instantly leans in to kiss it away. mingyu can hear his team hooting and shouting behind them, and he flips them off while still kissing wonwoo with his eyes closed.

“celebration sex?” mingyu mumbles against wonwoo's lips.

wonwoo pulls back and tilts his chin up, thinking. “i don't know, baby. i'm still sore from this morning.”

mingyu whines. “daddy, you _promised_.”

wonwoo rolls his eyes. he takes mingyu's hand in his and guides them both out of the building.

“i'll think about it.”

mingyu smiles, because they both know that wonwoo's _i'll think about it_ is just a way of him saying _i lowkey do want your dick but i'm too proud and cocky to say it out loud so just put your dick in me without any comments when we return home._

celebratory sex it is.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written anything like this before, it's definitely smth new! comment down below on how you liked this! and if you'd like me to write more stories in this setting~
> 
>  
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/kitten_wonwoo?lang=en)  
> curious cat


End file.
